ANGELS AMONGST US: FALLEN DAY 13.0
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: A smitten Gargoyle must convince a stubborn, skeptical Genie that he loves her. Can he do it before tragedy strikes? By the way, anybody like a good bar fight with vampires?


Author: Denigoddess2001  
Address: Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
Date: 3/4/02 12:45:53 PM  
Saga: ANGELS AMONGST US  
Episode: 13  
Title: Fallen Day  
Rating: R for Profanity, violence  
Characters: Daria, Timron, Tina, Lysander, Jorn (a vampire). and three thugs  
  
Summary: A Gargoyle's heart recognizes true love. Can he get his ladylove to believe him before tragedy strikes?  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles do not belong to me. They belong to Disney. All original characters are property of their Deity, Denigoddess2001. Lyrics of "Whiskey In A Jar" Belong to Thin Lizzy and Metallica. "To Make You Feel My Love" is by Bob Dylan. No infringement intended.  
  
  
  
[Words in traditional brackets indicate psionic transmission or private thought]  
  
*************************  
  
February 26, 2006 9:00P.M.  
  
Daria wasn't sure whose roar deafened her more: Timron's or that of the motorcycle. The frigid night breeze cut through her clothing and froze her skin. She berated herself for not dressing more warmly. She kept her arms wrapped around the waist of the winged warrior sitting in front of her. Yet, frozen and frigid, a smile formed on her lips. She was with a master who didn't demand her to give them wealth, power or sexual pleasure. Here was a master whose heart was compassionate and his soul considerate.  
  
She rarely gave her powers away so easily. The Djinn kept the loopholes of her Magick secret from the greedy people who sought to exploit it. What was it about this bizarre creature in her arms that caused her to so easily come undone? Was she so hungry for affection and friendship that she impetuously cast away her sound judgment? How had Timron, in such a short time, dared her heart to be alive and her soul to rejoice with the simple act of giving?  
  
Daria didn't care. She only knew that each moment was precious and each hour was a gift from the gods. [Maybe Skylaris found out about me after all and is sending some help my way. That's what Moms' do best.]  
  
For a few moments, the cold became warm upon the Djinn's skin and the woes of her world melted away with Timron's presence. Twelve millennia had passed with Daria's imprisonment. In a span of two days, she once again knew delight. Daria's faith in Timron grew of it's own accord and it filled her with a serenity long lost to her. Knowing this, she reveled in the moment.  
  
Timron knew nothing about driving a motorcycle other than the information he had read off the Net. He speculated that Daria's Magick somehow allowed him the ability to steer the V Rod without difficulty. The warmth of her body against his back was an alien, albeit, a wanted sensation. The Crimson warrior rarely contemplated female company as intoxicating and enjoyable as Daria's. The Daemon of the bottle stirred something within him that the young warrior instantly recognized.  
  
His instincts embraced it and his mind welcomed it. His body trembled for the want of it.  
  
Naiveté by no means participated in this unforeseen awakening within him. He was a cleric of Skylaris and brought many mates together before the eyes of the goddess. Comprehension of the intimations filled him as he rode along the dark Nebraska highway. Timron's senses filled with Daria's scent of lilac and soft roses. His talons burned from when they had accidentally brushed her skin. Her warmth pressed against his back incited urges that caused his tail to twitch and wings to flare. Hues and sights became pristine with clarity and lucidity before his Gargoyle eyes. Her soft, rhythmic breathing and constant heart beat syncopated in unison with the blood pounding throughout his body.  
  
He recognized the signs well.  
  
Their first innocent kiss had brought and augmented them by the second.  
  
Those kisses brought about the Reckoning. He knew that this Daemon completed him. She was the secret compassion that filled the fissures within his heart. She gave substance to his soul. Daria kindled the warrior fires that he thought since diminished within him. In the change of a thought, Timron of Avalon recognized Daria to be his one chosen .  
  
He thought it odd that the stirrings within him occurred outside of a Mating Moon. He had attended the classes on Caledon Isle taught by Adrienne and Wren. He knew that the unique chemistry between some humans and Gargoyles allowed for rare bondings of everlasting adoration. Strange that such an occurrence arose between him and a...Djinn...Fae...demigoddess? For what end did the Dragon goddess see fit to bless them with such a knowing? Why was it that Chance sought to wrench them apart in but one lunar cycle?  
  
"I have to find a way to free her." He spoke aloud.   
  
The rest of the ride quickly passed as they entered Linoma. They wove easily between the speeding vehicles. The urge to let his soul stir his voice grew stronger as they drew closer to the Athenaeum. Timron parked the V Rod motorcycle in the parking lot and removed his helmet to see Daria shaking free the crumpled raven ringlets framing her delicate features.  
  
"Did you like the ride?" He touched his brow to hers. He felt her shiver and instinct prompted the winged warrior to draw her close to him.  
  
"I'm cold as Hell." She muttered through chattering teeth. "I didn't consider that I'd freeze my ass off in this weather."  
  
"The turtleneck and the jeans aren't heavy enough for you." One crimson talon gently stroked her cold, flushed cheek.   
  
"It won't matter once we're inside. I plan on changing clothes for the occasion." She winked. "I have an outfit in mind that's going to set the Athenaeum on its ear."  
  
Reverie revolving around her description filled the Gargoyle's mind. Daria had no wings to wrap around him. There was no sensual length of tail gracing her posterior. Instead of talons were gently rounded fingers. Eyes of the darkest velvet brown were rare amongst Gargoyles. The diminutive Djinn stood a good head and shoulders shorter than the warrior. Yet, he found beauty in her pale gridelin complexion and the delicate shells of her gently pointed ears. Raven curls that glistened burgundy in the neon light fell about her shoulders.  
  
She wasn't of his people. She didn't possess the hallmarks of a Dame's beauty. Some might consider her ugly. She had neither Dominique's statuesque build or titian hair. She lacked Angela's gentle grace or Wren's quiet ways. Daria was impetuous, crafty and outspoken. She upset his equilibrium and challenged his mind set. Yet, it drew Timron into her soul and he craved to know her in all ways. She wasn't a beauty. He found her to be a goddess.  
  
"I can only imagine." He murmured into her hair.  
  
"Watch this." She smiled. Daria brought her palms together and bowed her head. Ancient words came from her lips and lavender smoke gathered at her feet. It rose around her and engulfed her in its wafting tendrils. Lost in the smoke she was lost to Timron's view. Then, the smoke dissipated and there standing before him was a creature garbed in red velvet. The dress draped elegantly over one shoulder and stopped short just in the middle of her thigh. It clung to every curve and molded to each contour of her body.  
  
Timron wanted to rip the dress away and fly with her across the sky. Gathering his composure challenged him. A low growl rumbled across the snow-covered parking lot. "It looks wonderful."  
  
"Good." Daria smoothed the remaining wrinkles from the garment. "I'm glad you like it. Shall we?"  
  
He nodded and offered the lady his arm. He escorted her into the Athenaeum. At the door sat a tall, enigmatic figure with pale skin and emotionless eyes. His hair was cut short and almost stood spiked on his head. One ear wore a gold hoop and the other donned a diamond stud. Black Armani suit graced the man's frame and was accented by silk gray tie. Daria noticed that the man's arched brows bore the subtle marks of eyebrow pencil. She stared briefly into the icy blue depths that scrutinized her.  
  
[He isn't human: not even close.] The realization caused a feeling a dread to settle into her stomach. She sniffed the air and realized that strange scent lingering was tangy and metallic. It was the redolence of blood.  
  
It reeked of Death.  
  
She cast an uncertain glance at Timron. What kind of Gargoyle was he to want to return to this debauched den of decadence? She liked how the words rang in her mind. Her previous master had brought her here but she had remained inside her bottle. Now, she stood at the door a semi-free woman and she wanted to cut and run from the dangerous place before her.  
  
"We meet again, young Gargoyle." The gaunt man nodded in acknowledgment to Timron. "I thought that after the previous evening's altercation that you might wish refraining from gracing our establishment."  
  
"It takes more that a couple of thugs to stop me." His growl of determination was unmistakable. Daria gasped in amazement as the compassion faded from Timron's misty green eyes. The silver fires of warrior's soul blazed in his gaze. "We don't want any trouble. I thought we were still welcome."  
  
"You are, my young friend." Lysander took the magic marker and drew a black "x" on the back of the Gargoyle's hand. "Jorn and his thugs aren't here this evening. Now, who do we have..." The Host's voice dropped off as he met Daria's gaze.  
  
She recognized what set Lysander apart from some of the others in the bar. She closed her eyes and searched for the essences of the living and found none within him. He had been like her previous master, Jorn. He had been dead far longer than he had lived. He was an endless sojourner of the night as Jorn had been. Lysander, like Jorn, was a Vampire.  
  
[I just can't get away from these creeps.] She flinched. [Eek! I seriously need to find a new line of work.]  
  
She thanked the Powers-That-Be that her particular condition rendered her immune to a Vampire's bite. An immortal was impervious to a Preternatural creature's affliction. Whether vampire, zombie or Garou, nothing affected her. Daria felt revulsion merely being in Lysander's necromantic presence. Walking corpses held little appeal for the Djinni.  
  
"Might I see you i.d. please?" He asked pleasantly. He spoke with a soft lilt that was hypnotically melodic. She recognized the inflection and cadence. Pompeian dialect circa 79AD.... she remembered this man. He had been a great general in command of several Roman legions. He had been a man of power and respect. Now, he was a door attendant at a Karaoke bar checking i.d.s'...Daria appreciated the irony of the scenario.  
  
She spoke to her land's conqueror in his native tongue. She studied his name tag and raised an inquiring brow.   
  
"It's been a very long time." He smiled. He remembered the young Fae before her days as one of the Djinn. She had been a faithful servant in his household and one of his allies against the Barbarians of Caledonia. He had given her the drunken headiness of a Roman general's passion before the incestuous succubus that had also been his daughter had drained his life away.  
  
"I see that you've found a more suitable companion for the month than Jorn." He gave her the slightest ghost of a smile.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I am glad of it." She sensed that Lysander's words were indeed genuine.   
  
"Timron, give me a minute." She whispered in the Gargoyle's ear. "Would you get us a table, please? I need to speak to Lysander for just a bit...privately."  
  
The warrior cast Daria a perplexed look and nodded. He milled through the crowd and out of sight. Daria gently grasped the doorman's forearm and drew him aside. "So, it was you that made Jorn bring the bottle here?"  
  
"When I saw it, I knew that he'd be unworthy of your particular talents."  
  
"The ass hole asked for me to make him irresistible to women." She seethed. "Luckily, my Magick can only work for him alone. He found a way around it by asking me to make him charismatic and handsome. He's dangerous."  
  
"He is a maverick amongst us." Lysander agreed. "You're too powerful to be in his grasp."  
  
"So, you sent the Gargoyle in my direction."  
  
"More or less, My Pretty."  
  
"Ya know, Lysander, I really liked you better as a heartless, tyrannical, cruel bloodsucking ass hole." Daria glowered at the Vampire. "Now, that you're honorable and decent, I can't hate you."  
  
"You used to love me."  
  
"You loved your daughter and she repaid that love."  
  
"I'm not the one responsible for your imprisonment, Daria." His hand rose to her cheek. "I have spent a thousand years following your bottle from place to place trying to keep you from the wrong hands."  
  
"I know." She whispered. She both loved and detested the ancient vampire. "You know that it's within my power to reinstate your mortality."  
  
"I like my existence as it is." He murmured quietly. He paused quietly and gazed in the direction of the Gargoyle. "How is this one treating you?"  
  
"Very well, actually." She struggled to find the words. "Lysander, he's fed me. He's been kind to me. His only wish so far has been to understand what I'm saying."  
  
"Gargoyles are an odd lot. They have little need for trinkets and baubles. Greed is unknown to them. Give them a dank castle and a few sheep to protect and they are happy as humbugs in heather."  
  
"Ya got that right." Daria chuckled at the truth of Lysander's statement. "Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Well, my dear, quite well." He patted her hand. "You best join your young warrior. He grows anxious. Look at his tail twitching."  
  
"I see what you mean." Daria planted a quick peck on the vampire's cheek. "He wants to free me."  
  
"WHAT?!" The vampire cried.  
  
"He wants to free me. No master has ever wanted to do that."  
  
"He can't, Daria."  
  
"He might be able to. He has a Tome Of Tacitus in his possession."  
  
"Gargoyle Magick?" Lysander's eyes gleamed. "It truly exists."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It sure does." She gave a knowing smile. "It also contains several spells of Dragon Magick."  
  
"The most powerful energies on Earth."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Be careful...there are forces at work that would bring about your destruction."  
  
"Or my freedom." Daria added.  
  
"Go now and have fun. Karaoke is about to start." He gave her a slight push in Timron's direction.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." She gave him a wide grin. "See ya."  
  
**********************  
"Welcome to the Athenaeum, Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Dionysia and I'm your Karaoke hostess every Thursday, Friday and Saturday. You'll find Karaoke books, tickets and pencils on your tables..."  
  
Daria heard the hostess's opening comments as she sought out Timron. She found him sitting at the front of the club. Daria appreciated the white stucco walls adorned with colorful murals of the Caribbean. She thought it an odd mix to see Grecian columns touting hanging plants and ivy vines while they stood tall amongst island-themed wicker furniture. Timron spotted her and motioned her to join him.  
  
Daria also recognized Tina from Summerlands sitting with him. She scooted over so that there was room for the Djinni.  
  
"Tim, what are you doing out here tonight?" Tina eyed the woman beside her housemate. "I though you were going to stay home and catch up on some reading."  
  
"I decided that I needed a night out instead." His eyes traveled in Daria's direction.  
  
"So, I see." Tina mused. She needed to refreshen the vintage in her glass. She made polite excuses to the odd couple and then made her way to the bar.  
  
"Sit by me." He motioned to the seat beside him. Daria gave into the urge and joined him. For the next several minutes, they browsed through the book and found nothing to the Gargoyle's liking. He rumbled a "Menash Kah" underneath his sweet, spicy breath.  
  
"It's not a problem, O Great One." Daria gently reminded him. "What you like to sing?"  
  
"They don't have 'Whiskey In a Jar' by Metallica." A look of disdain crossed his Gargoyle features.  
  
"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, bobbed her head and blinked. "Look again, Illustrious One."  
  
Timron eagerly scanned through the Athenaeum's Karaoke book. Bold black letters read "Whiskey In A Jar." A toothy grin beamed from his face. He greedily grabbed a ticket and hurriedly scribbled down the title of the song and the disc and track number. He leaned over to Daria and drew her closer with his serpentine tail. "You are the greatest. You know that?"  
  
"I live to serve, O Great One. Now, go sing fiercely and well." She remembered the phrase she had seen in the Tome of Tacitus.  
  
"What are you going to sing, Daria?" Tina asked. Daria studied the young doctor sitting across from her. Her hair was bright auburn and nearly blinded the poor Djinn. This one also smelled of blood but not death as did Lysander. She pushed the harrowing thoughts aside.   
  
"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." She pushed a ticket in Tina's direction. "You could sing, you know."  
  
"Maybe I will later."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado, please welcome to the Athenaeum...Timron!"  
  
Strident noise blared loudly from the speakers causing the glasses to tremble and the tables to quake. Several people in the bar covered their ears as the thunderous rifts of distorted guitar wailed throughout the Athenaeum. Daria watched with amusement as the Gargoyle clad in black leather unloosed his hair from its cue. He shook it free and took center stage.  
  
His stance widened and a mischievous grin crossed his features. His quiet baritone resonated with distinction as he began to sing.  
  
"As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry mountains  
I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin'  
I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapierI said stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya"  
  
The stage came alive as the leather jacket fell from his shoulders. His wings unfurled and filled the expanse of the stage. His strong melody and passion for the song awoke the dead souls inside the bar. His bellowing music seemed much like the creative Magicks embraced by the Fae. Wild roars of approval came from the crowd as all turned to listen to the Crimson Gargoyle resonate the captivating tune.  
  
"I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny  
I took all of his money yeah I brought it home to Molly  
She swore that she'd love me, never would she leave me  
But the devil take that woman for you know she treat me easy"  
  
"Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o"  
  
People crowded closer to the stage better to hear the winged warrior belt out the classic rock song. His tail wrapped around one of the microphones hanging on the front of the DJ booth. One platinum wing extended and scooped Daria into its suede folds. The crimson tail pushed the microphone into the Djinni's hands. He nodded to her and then to the screen during the instrumental.  
  
"Sing with me, Daria." He whispered.   
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"I know you have it in you." He told her. "I want to hear you."  
  
"You ARE crazy." She hastily rehung the microphone on it's hook. That agile tail slithered around her waist.   
  
"NO." He seared a hole through her soul. "I want to hear you sing. For me. Please?"  
  
She looked into those compassionate eyes of green and knew that she was lost. She signaled her acquiescence and grabbed the microphone. The last strains of the instrumental made their transition into the next verse. She remembered the timber and pitch of Timron's voice. She reflected on his lilt and intonations. Long had it been since she sang for pleasure. Green and brown melded as they met in their gaze. The earth moved and souls became one as harmonies blended.  
  
"Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber  
Taking' my money with me and I never knew the danger  
For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell  
I jumped up, fired off my pistols and I shot him with both barrels  
  
Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o"  
  
The pitches of their voice came together in a euphonious amalgamation of melody and pitch. Each breath was in unison and each phrase flowed between them as if they made love with their voices. Daria thought it odd that a rock song was the forum for their energies and talents to ebb and flow. [I like that idea. I REALLY like that idea.]  
  
"Now some men like the fishin' and some men like the fowlin'  
And some men like ta hear, ta hear cannon ball a roarin'  
Me I like sleepin' specially in my Molly's chamber  
But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain yeah"  
  
"Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o"  
  
"Whiskey in the jar-o  
Musha ring dum a doo dum a da"   
  
The final stanzas of the song faded away and roaring applause filled the nightclub. Several creatures rose from their seats and whistled their approval. Timron gallantly took Daria's hand and they bowed in unison to the crowd. He drew her close as his tail deftly returned the microphone to its hook on the front of the DJ booth. Wings unfurled and drew Daria closer to him.   
  
"I could get used to this." She dared to breathe.   
  
"I know." He rested his brow to hers in Gargoyle affection. "Can't you feel it?"   
  
"Feel what?" She tried to speak above the roar of the crowd.   
  
"This bond growing between us, Daria." The Gargoyle explained. "It isn't just Magick, there's something more at work."   
  
"If you say so." She gave the crimson war a skeptical glance.   
  
"I felt it in that kiss earlier." He told her. "Gargoyles know when they find their soulmate. You are mo luaidh, my beloved."   
  
"Okay." Now she knew that the Gargoyle was truly daft. "You're nuts. You can tell this in a mere forty-eight hours...yeah, right."   
  
"The heart and soul don't lie." He whispered against her lips. "Souls joined sing together. You are the completion of my heart and I am the culmination of your soul."   
  
"Have you had too much beer?"   
  
"I haven't had a drop." He never took his eyes from Daria.   
  
He led her from the stage and pulled out a chair for her. Daria sank into the soft coolness of the leather. She cast another skeptical gaze at the Gargoyle. "Just because we sang a song doesn't mean that we're a match made in Avalon, Dude."   
  
"Once in the life of every Gargoyle, we instantly know our soulmate." Timron leaned forward and rested his brow upon hers. "It's a quickening of the soul and a stirring of the senses. Everything comes alive and that serenity of finding the other half of one's soul settles upon the heart. A Gargoyle can't deny it any more than he can quit protecting the castle. It's instilled within us."   
  
"Yo! Dude, take a look." She motioned the entire length of her body. "I'm not a Gargoyle. Hell, I'm not even Human. It doesn't apply."   
  
"A dragon's blood flows through your veins and she is my goddess." He told her. "I'm one of her creations by her hand. That is the bond that allows us this bond."   
  
"Bullshit." Daria spat. "I don't believe that line of crap for a minute, Timron."   
  
"You felt it too, Daria." His voice stopped her with its stern ferocity. "It wasn't just a kiss that we shared in that kitchen. It was an awakening of souls."   
  
"In your dreams, Gargoyle." She wanted to flee to her bottle. Her wonderful Gargoyle had changed from a burgeoning friend into a fierce, primal creature. Her bottle was a cage - a sparkling amethyst cage that imprisoned her-but it provided the security and comfort that kept her safe from harm's way. For twelve centuries it had been her home. Within two days, her little purple world had been undone by a crimson Gargoyle with promises of freedom and gestures of kindness.   
  
"In my dreams." She wistfully replied. She bit her lip and gave him a harsh gaze. "Don't fool yourself, Timron. You just have a good healthy dose of hormones. I get them from time to time. I just didn't expect them to hit me when someone looking like Satan rubbed my bottle the right way."   
  
The tenderness in his eyes glistened with hurt from her callous words. "You don't know what you're saying."   
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying." She lamented.   
  
"Give me the month to prove you wrong." He grabbed her forearms. The heavy intensity of his stare compelled Daria not to look away. "Give me the remaining twenty-eight days of your time with me to love you. If you don't see that I'm right...then I'll still set you free."   
  
"You can't do that now." She pointed out. "I think it's best that I just grant you your wishes and be on my way."   
  
"Give me a chance." He pressed. Timron's entreaty struck a long-dead chord in her heart. His kindness had chipped away at the jaded shell surrounding her innermost hopes. His compassion had awakened dreams ruthlessly suppressed. Their singing gave her a feeling of completion unlike anything she had ever known. Yet, the brief time together caused her to question the sincerity of his petition.   
  
Daria couldn't deny that he had inspired something within her not alive since Oberon. She dared not give it a name. She only knew that it deserved a chance to flourish. She returned her attention to the Scarlet warrior before her. He neither dominated nor intimated.   
  
He patiently waited for her answer.   
  
"All right." Daria pressed a hand to his chest. "Somehow, I know there's something going on. I'll put faith in your Gargoyle Way and see what this time has in store for us."   
  
"You won't regret this, Daria." He clasped her hands. The joyous look of triumph in his eyes lit the room with his brightness. "I will be a worthy mate and protector."   
  
"You are nuts." She mumbled.   
  
"Each day we have is a gift. Cherish it." He swung her around in glee. "You may have the love of your life in your arms in a month."   
  
"Or the ride of my life...take your pick." Daria retorted. [I think I could actually fall for him...hard. If he's right...then, I'm already lost. And I like that idea.]   
  
***************   
  
The fashionable young man watched the redhead saunter to the bar and request more "vintage." She was a fine one, she was with those hips and those tits...he grew hard just thinking about it. He had watched her all night dancing and singing and just drawing all eyes to her. Word had it that the bitch was new in town and had no consort. He liked them feisty and young like this one. His stomach convulsed when he saw that she sat with that winged freak and his purple whore.   
  
  
"Whadda ya lookin' at?" A hoarse voice interrupted the vampire's reverie.   
  
"Jorn, take a look at that thing over there." He motioned in the direction of the Gargoyle. "I can't believe Lysander's opening his bar to the like of them."   
  
"Them?" Jorn studied the picture before him. The Gargoyle basked in the glory of is adoring audience and held a very familiar body in his arms. It was a body clad in purple that Jorn knew well. Cold rage simmered within him.   
  
That was the son-of-a-bitch that he'd fought with the other night. He didn't have the benefit of his herd of pack animals to back him. Now the fight could be finished and this time, Jordan vowed, the Gargoyle wouldn't be the one left standing.   
  
"Get the guys." He motioned to his comrade. "We're gonna finish some business."   
  
"You mean...that's him? That's the one who stole Daria-"   
  
"Shut up and do as you're told." The ominous tone in Jorn's voice sent the other vampire scrambling to do his bidding.   
  
It didn't take long for Jorn's lackey to round up two more accomplices in his vendetta against the Gargoyle. They made their way over toward the table where they saw Timron. The crowd seemed to part for the foursome as they came closer to the couple. Tina heard the hush of the crowd and watched four vampires with something to prove surround her friends.   
  
She quietly sat down her glass and followed the thugs. [Here we go again.]   
  
*********************   
  
He wrapped his wings about him and watched as Daria made her way to the Ladies' room. He knew that it was a perfect opportunity to extend a gesture of his fidelity and loyalty to the woman that had unknowingly captured his heart. The KJ saw him approach and she gave him an eyeful that screamed "I'm booked for the rest of the night."   
  
Wren had explained the power of money in human society. He took one of the green papers that Daria had given him. He discreetly slid the bill into the KJ's hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Benjamin Franklin staring back at her. He pointed to a song in the book. "If you could play this for me and dedicate it to Daria, I'd really appreciate it."   
  
Dionysia's grimace melted away as she saw Benjamin Franklin staring back at her. "Not a problem, anytime."   
  
Daria returned from the Ladies' room in record time with hair coiffed and nose powdered. She took her place beside Timron. An arm draped lovingly around her shoulders and a quick kiss found it's way to her cheek. A warm flush of affection colored her fair complexion and she couldn't help but smile at the ardent young warrior beside her. [Each moment is a gift.]   
  
Timron watched her move in time to the music. Now he understood of what Demetrius had told him about love hitting him right between his wings with two punches. He had spoken with Goliath about his unique relationship with Elisa more than once. It had disheartened the young cleric to see so many of the Sires in his clan finding love outside the Gargoyle realm. Yet, now he understood the wild, unexpected ecstasy of finding his true love in the arms of ceisd mo chridhe.   
  
  
"Gentlemen, here's a chance to snuggle up with you're your special someone. Get ready to polish your belt buckles. This song is going out by request." Dionysia leaned over and flicked several switches. The lights dimmed to a faint golden glow above the stage. Timron glanced silently with beckoning eyes. Daria's brows rose quietly in question. He nodded to her again and directed his gaze to the dance floor.   
  
He rose to stand before her and he held his hand out to her. She found herself rising to meet him and he led her to the dance floor. Gentle strains of guitar and piano filled the air around them. The heavy smoke lingered and sheltered them from spying eyes. A prehensile tail slinked possessively around Daria and wings enveloped her. She gladly lost herself in the Gargoyle's embrace and let her head rested easily against his powerful chest.   
  
The beating of his heart calmed her trembling nerves and soothed her rampant doubts.   
  
"Okay, guys and gals, this song is also going out by request to Daria from her big, bad winged warrior. Enjoy, girlfriend."   
  
Daria glanced up at Timron who just gave her a goofy smile. He playfully tweaked her nose. His sheepish grin was her undoing. "I was inspired."   
  
"You don't give a girl a chance to breath, do you?"   
  
"Not one bit." He pressed his lips to hers as the music weaved a new destiny for them.   
  
"When the rain is blowing on your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
  
I'd go hungry. I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
  
The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you   
To make you feel my love."  
  
"Congratulations, Timron. You got me." She sighed happily as she rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"And remember that you also have me." He reminded her. He pressed his brow to hers. "Just trust me."  
  
"Trust isn't an easy thing for me." Daria detested admitting her weaknesses.   
  
"Awww...ain't that special?" A hoarse voice interrupted the couple's loving reverie. "Hey, you got some that belongs to me, Gargoyle. I want it back."  
  
"You lost the bottle in a fair fight and now it's in my domain." Jade eyes came alive with a warning glow. "Leave it alone."  
  
"I want her back." Jorn's three cronies came and stood behind him. Four sets of vampiric eyes gleamed with amber fire. "You don't want to make me have to do it by force."  
  
"Jorn, leave him alone." Daria stepped between them. She found herself nose to nose with the strapping young vampire.  
  
"Get out of the way, you faithless whore." He knocked her aside. A vampire's strength set her flying across the table into the storm windows. There was shattering glass and shards flew everywhere. The window bore a semicircular halo where Daria's head impacted with the glass. Timron watched as Daria slumped down the wall, dazed and stunned, into a crumpled heap on the floor. "When I find your bottle, I'm going to have fun teaching you your place."  
  
"You bastard." Timron roared. Wings flared knocking Jorn backwards into his comrades. An agile tail came around and pushed several of the tables on top of the quartet.   
  
"Nice try." Jorn hovered several feet in the air. He was well above the Gargoyle. With swiftness defying logic, he swept forward and found the Gargoyle's neck. Two of his comrades came from the floor and pinned Timron against the wall. The fourth grabbed the lashing tail and held it fast. "I'm gonna enjoy making an example out of you."   
  
"Jorn, wait!" A faint voice came from behind him. Daria crawled as close as she dared to the mob holding Timron. "Let him go. I'll tell you where my bottle is if you just let him go."   
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna enjoy this." Fangs gleamed in the moonlight and blue eyes turned brilliant amber. Ravenous appetites sunk into crimson flesh and drank their fill of Gargoyle. A deafening bellow of pain and outrage filled the bar.   
  
THWACK.   
  
Jorn suddenly withdrew from his dying victim. He staggered for a few seconds and turned to face the stunned, silent crowd. His eyes searched the dance floor and found one Sanguine holding a hand crossbow. She nonchalantly loaded another wooden, silver-tipped bolt into the weapon. "You're dead already, Jorn. Who wants to join him?"   
  
The vampires watched as their leader darkened to deep gray. The look of disbelief on his face became one of horror as his body became ash. A scream pain mingled with one of rage. "I'll be back, Bitch. You can count on-"   
  
An unpredicted burst of flame filled the area and the sound of hissing, sizzling SOMETHING caught everyone's attention. Jorn combusted in one flash fire of flame and ash then... nothing. The remaining trio slowly backed away from the advancing Sanguine.   
  
"Who's next, boys?" She blew on the silver tip of the cross bow as though it were a smoking gun. She hung it on her hip and gave them a look. "Leave or it'll be you next."   
  
They fled with the speed with a speed befitting frightened, hunted vampires.   
  
***************   
  
The Preternatural task force of the L.B.P.D came by and took statements. Several witnesses were questioned and paramedics were called. Dr. Tina Stephenson did her best to bind Timron's neck wound. She used her own powers and blood to quell his bleeding, but it wasn't anything more than a way to buy time. She quietly drew Daria aside. "I'm sorry, there isn't anything more I can do for him."   
  
Daria realized that if a master died without three wishes granted, she would be free. Yet, her freedom wasn't worth the warrior's death. Tears fell unashamedly down the young Djinn's face. "Isn't there anything you can do?"   
  
"He won't make it until sunrise." Tina sadly shook her head. "He doesn't have much time left."   
  
Daria nodded in understanding. She rushed to the young warrior's side. She hastily pushed through the crowd to get to him. Politeness be damned. She knelt beside the dying Gargoyle and gathered him into her arms. Tears fell from her eyes to his lips. He tasted her sorrow and reached up to brush away a stray raven curl.   
  
"Timron, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it-"   
  
"Shh..." He whispered. A weak smile came across his face. "It's all right."   
  
She watched green eyes become glazed with the loss of blood. He shivered in her embrace. "So...c-c-c-old."   
  
A blanket appeared from nowhere and she hurriedly tucked it in around the trembling warrior. "Rest easy, Timron. Help is on it's way."   
  
"It's too late." He said calmly. He turned his head in her direction. "I have only one regret."   
  
"What's that?" Daria took his hand in hers and planted sweet kisses against his cooling skin. "Please, hold on. Sunrise is just hours away."   
  
"I wished that we could have shared an eternity of sunrises together." His eyes closed. There was a rasp that was barely audible and a small shudder. Then, Timron's head fell to the side.   
  
"Timron...." Daria asked in a quiet voice. "Timron....TIMRON" The anguished scream filled the Athenaeum. "No, sweet lord, no! Not like this....not like this..."   
  
  
[I wished that we could have shared an eternity of sunrises together...] The words rang like church bells inside her mind.   
  
[...An eternity of sunrises....] She now longed for those sunrises.   
  
[I WISH.]   
  
"Oh, Timron...you may have just saved your own life." She quickly laid him on the floor. She screamed at the back of her lungs. "Everybody, get back!"   
  
No one paid attention to the hysterical woman yelling into the air. "Everybody GET THE FUCK BACK, I SAID!!]   
  
The inhuman resonance of the otherworldly voice herded the crowd and police away like frightened ship. She leaned over Timron's body. "Stay back, people. I need some working room."   
  
"Daria, he's dead. I'm so sorry." Tina said quietly. "You can't bring the dead back to life."   
  
"Ah, there's the loophole, baby." She cracked her knuckles. "He made a wish while he was alive and I have to grant it. I can, too. Timron...you are a clever devil."   
  
She folded her hands together. She chanted low within her chest. She closed her eyes and called upon the Magicks of ten thousand years. There was heaviness in the air that built like water pressure behind a dam. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Then, she stopped and looked at them.   
  
Silence.   
  
The room became bright.   
  
Sunlight flooded through the windows.   
  
Screams filled the room and several of the club's patrons spontaneously burst into flame. Daria smiled.   
  
Golden beams of the rising sun crossed the dead Gargoyle's body. It seemed to hover over Timron for an endless eternity. Daria's hands were clasped tightly in anticipation as she eagerly watched the Gargoyle lying on the floor. She prayed to the Powers-That-Be that the loophole she thought she found was enough to restore this gentle giant to the life that was robbed of him.   
  
A tail twitched.   
  
Wings brushed against the floor.   
  
A roar filled the room as Timron sat up and stretched.   
  
Tina felt a sharp burning sensation on her skin. She ran immediately for the welcomed darkness of the Ladies' room. Even the Sanguine suffered from sunlight finding their skin.   
  
"Where am I?" Timron rasped. He stared out the broken window covered with Daria's blood. "What happened?"   
  
"Don't you remember?" She asked sitting down beside him. The chaos around them seemed a world away as she looked at him.   
  
"There was a dance and a fight...and then....nothing."   
  
"For the most part, yeah." She agreed. "You wished for an eternity of sunrises to share with me. That was your second wish and I granted it."   
  
"But, I remember..."   
  
"It was just a bad dream, Timron." She gave him a smile. "Don't even think about it."   
  
"You are wonderful." He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. "I am growing to like this custom of kissing."   
  
"You and me both, fly boy." She chirped.   
  
For several minutes, the duo simply reveled in the other's arms. Timron glanced out the window. "Daria, it's bright."   
  
"It's daylight." She explained. "You asked for an eternity of sunrises. I guess that means you're flesh by day."   
  
"But..." He stared down at four red talons. He looked around and saw his tail. "I'm still a Gargoyle. I'm not Human."   
  
"You never wished to be Human. You wished for an eternity of sunrises with me." Daria cocked her head prettily to the side. "I'm just curious to see what other ramifications you wish will have. I've never cast such a big wish before."   
  
"If I have an eternity of sunrises with you, then maybe you're free."   
  
"I doubt it." She sighed. She held up her wrists and showed him to gauntlets fused around her wrists. "These were forged by Hephaestus in Oberon's forge using Mithral. Nothing can break these. They were a parting gift from that bitch, Titania. As long as I wear these, I'm a Djinn. Nothing can break these babies. Sorry."   
  
"Oh, Daria..." Timron knew, even if she didn't, that her heart was with him for all of her days. He reveled and rue that revelation. His mate and he would have a few moments a day together for the rest of eternity. [Yet, will she spend the rest of it serving the selfish needs of others? Will she always be cursed to be imprisoned and enslaved to someone else?]   
  
"Yes, Timron?"   
  
"I love you." His voice was softer than a breeze in Spring. Talons entwined gently in raven curls. "I love you."   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Gaelic Glossary:  
  
ceisd mo chridhe -Gaelic for "Darling Of My Heart"  
  
mo luaidh -my beloved 


End file.
